kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Star Solister/Archive 1
Welcome! Haha, I don't think anyone ever welcomed you to this Wiki. You've really been doing some great work here, so keep it up! I'm a sysop here, so be sure to ask me anything if you ever have any problems. -EmptyStar :Oh, and please try to refrain from using 'you'. You can just write Kirby in those instances. Thanks. -EmptyStar Hey When voting on the Superstar Arena, please refrain from writing an essay on what you think the character will do to the opponent. I'm going to ask you nicely to shorten your vote for Bugzzy. You should read the rules as well. Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 19:47, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Me I'm kind of new here. I made an account for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia before discovering this. I had a look around before starting to edit. 3-D 03:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) KCC stage uploads Do you think you can upload images for the infoboxes of the other KCC stages like the ones you used for Silent Seedbed, Volatile Volcano, and Frozen Fantasy? Thanks. EmptyStar 05:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes! They look great!! YHou're a lifesaver. Thanks! EmptyStar 18:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I don't think we've met. I'm a fellow "Image Uploader" 'cept I'm doing it for Kirby Squeak Squad and Kirby Super Star Ultra (the latter not having any assignments yet (-.-')). So... I've run out of things to say. Oh, good luck on your work! From a fellow worker, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *Heh... I'm almost embarrassed to admit this, but, what's TSR? I'm usually the guy who knows everything Kirby-related. Just so you know, all of my shots are from my actual gameplay ^-^. I've not actually assembled anything except for the KSqSq Icons, but even that was a pain so your work must be a pain in the butt. Later, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:49, 1 January 2009 (UTC) **First I have to *Facepalm*. Secondly, that's what I used for this image: . Third, I haven't ever seen someone abbreviate it as "TSR" before so maybe my mistake was acceptable? Utterly Confused, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Rift Ruin. Heh... I'm always quick to check Talk Pages. A conversational guy, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 01:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re:? Well... I'll tell you this much. No$GBA and the Action Replay MAX for the GBA. Look those up, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *The Action Replay is used to transfer DS game saves to the computer. There you go!, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Saw my picture, eh? Well first you grab a Stone ability and pound the stake in the next room. Go to the block in this picture and press up. You're there!, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) USB cable. No witty comment, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I can E-mail you the ROMs. Simple inquiry, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, I don't even have that one. I still need it. But I do have KSSU and Kirby Squeak Squad. Insert text here, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I used to use Shadyroms, but the roms were compiled into huge files. Now I don't have a site. At a loss, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Kirby Canvas Curse Okay, I'll help.--Helperkirby24 06:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Helperkirby24 Need a sig? I can make you one, after Ultimate and Angel. No thanks. I made one myself. :Not bad... Oh, btw, do you wanna be refered to as Tim or Umbreon? ::Whatever is fine with you. :::K, Umb ::::btw How many images can you upload for yourself? :::::No limit, just not too many, I suggest if you draw your made up Kirby condense them into one picture... ::::::Condense into one? ::::::: Like so ::::::::Those are different abilities? Or is it just two sprites for one ability? :::::::::Different, (Both I made up) Soinning Backdrop and Puppy. O.O 11 and in 7th grade? ::::::::::Don't think I can do that D:.. Yeah, I'm a lot younger than most people here :::::::::::Well, then no need to condense, I know, I'm going in to 8th and I'm thirteen, so 7th and 11 eh? ::::::::::::people always go WTF when they see my age and grade... :::::::::::::Skipped? ::::::::::::::Technically I started early, since I skipped preschool due to a huge coincidence.... ::::::::::::::::Ah cool Making a sprite for Rock Candy Kirby Hey! Where would I get Kirby sprites at? Just curious? I am Legend...ary!!! 22:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay now I've got a problem with my sprites! Come check it out on my talk page. I am Legend...ary!!! 23:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Heh, heh, that's a headband not a bandana... First Sprites good, second sprite, (I personally think) Looks slightly... awkward... ::I'm aware of that. :::Yeh, you have any experience with spriting? ::::I have with Pokemon but all of them received destructive criticism which put me out of the spriting business for several months. :::::I also had many Pokemon sprites, all but one lost when Bulbapedia put an image limit of three on. The last reamining smaple can be found at my pikipedia page. Oh, what program do you use? GIMP, Paint, PS? ::::::paint :::::::Ah, not bad for Paint, hate Paint... ::::::::What do you use? :::::::::Paint, but I'm downloading GIMP as we speak to try it... ::::::::::WTH is GIMP? :::::::::::Imagine the Awesomness of Paint x 1,000,000 on Steroids. ::::::::::::LOL :::::::::::::No I'm F-ing serious moo R to the P to the Wyb Where the hell did you come from Rpwyb? And I'll probably download it. pikipedia ... R to the P to the Wyb :Do so, it's great! ::Right now I'm making a Epic Kirby (a Kirby with a halo, Masked Dedede's hammer, Meta Knight's Galaxia, and a Hammer headband.) And also don't pop out of nowhere and say moo, Rpwyb. :::Umb, PSI Kirbiy's "Bandana" is a headband Lololol, and, okay... not sure what to say there, ph b4 I forget, any posibility you could stick all your customs into one picture from now on, and reupload as need be? oink is that better? and ive been here R to the P to the Wyb and btw who uploaded the ganon pic? :K, gtg, bye. ::Bye. :::Wow, you got that done pretty nicely, and without Kirby being splayed to peices by, the white outer rim of doom! ::::Huh? :::::My outdated version of Paint leaves everything white, white (Not transparent) so it busts through images. My real problem is that I can't really get just one single sprite like I want to but that there's a whole sheet involved. Is that supposed to be like that? I am Legend...ary!!! 17:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe you could set it into transparent by clicking the bottom? g2g BTW the winner is... Waddle Dee! :? =o You're youger than me? ...and everyone else here!? I thought you we around my age! I keep forgetting I'm the oldest one here... EmptyStar 05:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wait...How old are you?-- ::I turned 17 about a week ago. EmptyStar 06:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) O_o I'm only 15...You going to college or you still in your high school senior year?-- :Yeh, I'm 13, nbut I starded when I was about 9. Damn, I was a n00b back then. ::I'm going into my senior year of high school in September, GF. and I'm pretty sure Blue is the second oldest, and he's 16. EmptyStar 16:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually me, the angel, and Legend have all been 17 for about hmm... 7 months now. ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 17:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, cool. Ult, your sigs done... :::::Really? Cool! ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 19:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I'm younger than everyone else here except for probably Rpwyb. Im 11 to R to the P to the Wyb :So you are. I'm about to turn 12 in a few months, namely January. ha ha im older then you i turn 12 desember 28 R to the P to the Wyb :Told ya I was the youngest. no offence its just that you yelled at me R to the P to the Wyb :None taken. ::Heh, heh, Ultimate's the youngest. ? R to the P to the Wyb :I thought he was 17...? heh you don't want to know want i did to CL.R to the P to the Wyb :Then I'll keep it censored. Hey, want to learn soul moves, one of the most powerful types in the world? 1 sure 2 wasn't it you who said no godmoding?R to the P to the Wyb :Well, now godmoding is OK on my watch, but no casting invincibility forever like Fallen Angel did with his "powers" and said he was immortal, now that's NOT allowed, but godmoding is OK, it's just boosting your power, and that is what makes fights fights. OK.I don't care but fights get boring when everyone is invisable'R to the' P to the Wyb :Ready to learn soul moves? OK'R to the' P to the Wyb :Typo, I meant you Umb... I like my Profile XP. *Throws Crescent Dart* *Dissapears into Shadows* ::And now I've got my profile on my page... wait i have a idea me you and game should make a triple attack'R to the' P to the Wyb Good idea. :And health Bars... poll The poll section is getting updated tommorrow. Have any ideas for a new poll? EmptyStar 00:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) "What is your preferred new sub-game in Kirby Super Star Ultra?" 1. Meta Knightmare Ultra 2. Revenge of the King 3. Helper to Hero 4. The True Arena And if we can't have more than three, remove Helper to Hero, it's boring. :At the moment, I don't think so. But I know they'll be here later. Oh, and as for the poll, I'm waiting for tommorrow (sept. 1st). EmptyStar 01:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::The problem is that school starts tomorrow and my idiotic mom won't let me on the computer on weekdays. D= :::Which means less MUB... Private Conversation So what's your strategy for MUBs? Just use offense. Offense is always the best defense in my opinion.-- For me, countering and scouting are the two best strategies. Predict whether your opponent will strike then strike back (scouting), and Guard Swap/Mirror Coat are just incredibly cheap attacks that counter the attacks unleashed by Angel. I am learning some defense moves myself. If you want I can teac you a hidden Bomb defense technique.--'FREAK' ~Game Freak~ OUT! No thx, I have Guard Swap and that almost pwned you. Let's talk about how to get past Fallen Angel's superplay aka. godmode and attack him directly no matter what his competition brings. First of all we need to train. He said he got powers from Villains Wiki, I got powers from my friends' "game shows", but you still have yet to learn. I get my powers from drugs darkness.--'FREAK' ~Game Freak~ OUT! That is illegal you know. I'm going to shower now. Okay, see ya. I have school tomorrow so I won't be able to talk until 4:00 P.M. California/West Coast time.--'FREAK' ~Game Freak~ OUT! I have school on Tuesday and my incredibly stupid mom won't let me play on weekdays. So basically I cna't be on on that time. :You'll be gone Weekdays!!! O_O Want me to ban he n00b for a year or infinity?>=D C'mon I have my ban hammer un my hand!-- :Infinity!!! And, Tim I havce protected all your pages, so no moar, vandalism School Going to 6th grade is easy, 7th grade is the real challenge. Good luck!-- :Yous aid ypur sister bought a Shaymin plush at Wal-Mart...I must have it! How much did it cost! 0o0-- ::$6.57 + tax :::Is it a Walmart oover in Europe, because whenevre I go there all tey sall are crappy pice of shits called Bakugan plushes...Which no one ver buys -.- T.T-- ::::No, it's in America. OMG while I was training my Meganium in Pokemon Silver I came across an ENTEI and I caught it with a Heavy Ball (just so you know, it took 10 rerecords to do that, I'm playing on an emu. So call me a cheater if you want.) :::::Cheater Congrats to you. I am currently playing EarthBound, so I'll be semi-inactive for a few minutes. BTW, it's probab;ly in California that they don't sell these toys or maybe its just my damn Wal-Mart.-- ::::::Ironically it was a Walmart in California because that's where I live. Don't try to narrow down my possible location and place. :::::::Ah, screw this, I can't find good places to train, I'll just use the "fight Gym Leader over and over again" code until I reach Level 50+. ::::::::That's sad...Just go over to some other place to train...I don't know the areas of Silver so I wouldn'tknow where to go.-- Well, I used some codes to get the right Pokemon with the right stat experience to train my Pokemon. Sorry for not replying in 20 mins, I just got to Kanto. Age Did you know I am 9 years old,Timson?-ShadowKnight1789(ShadowAce1789 on this wiki) Friday,9/11/09 That makes me feel a bit more comfortable. :O_O Wowza!-- Wozam! :Well, even I was older than that when I stared, hmm... ... ... OK, that's about when I started... Semi-Victor. Hey Timson! I've got four helpers whose times are lower than yours. They are Blade Knight with a time of 11:12:45, Bio Spark with a time of 7:50:44, Tac with a time of 8:43:99, and 6:30:80 for Rocky. What do you think? Hehe... Angel, I've already beaten your Biospark. Mines had a time of 7:10 exactly. ::This! I've beaten your Sword Knight with a time of 9:57:80 Uh huh! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::hehe... what others? Can you beat it with Wheelie under 6:35:75?-- :OMG YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT? HOW?!!!! ::I just now restarted Helper to Hero a few minutes ago give me some time on this. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe we can have a contest of some sorts. ::::I'm gonna try it with Knuckle Joe and beat my time of 13:33:84 ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:46, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm trying it with Waddle Doo now so don't disturb me. Think about the customized siggy you can win. ::::::Knuckle Joe!!! With a time of 9:44:72 Beat that!!! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) And by the way that's 5 now!! :::::::Can I get a custom signature for Legend? She wants a shadow colored Kirby pulling a sword out of a Stone Kirby (you know like the sword and the stone except darker) ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) That's 3. Well, whatver, I'll try the best I can. I've now beaten your lowest Bio Spark time of 7:10 with my time of 6:59:97 and I've also beaten my previous time with Tac which was 8:43:99. My new time with him is 8:36:87. Beat that! I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 16:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Helper to Hero War Waddle Doo, 7:41:55! Take that! :What is your best time on the True Arena? P.S. Try beating it with Capsule J3 in under 7:01:92.>=D -- Meta Knightmare Ultra? What's your time for Meta Knightmare Ultra? Mine's 43:42:43. What's yours? I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 16:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Kirby Super Star Ultra! long as we're talking about high scores for that game lets go with one more record. Gourmet Race! Try to beat this Hi Score! 216! I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 16:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Pfft. Try beating over 9000 251. And what is your best time in the True Arena. Mine is 4:45:55 and I am not lying!-- Do you want me to delete the Kirby Ambush page? BTW, try beating 7:24:90 with Suplex.-- Yes please delete it and give him a three-hour ban if you want to, although that would probably count as abusing powers. BTW I'm playing HeartGold in English. F you dude! I want that game! What does someone in your family make video games or something? I heard those guys kids get video games early or something. Is that true? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) He just used an English translation patch on a Japanese version of the game and he's using an emulator which is illegal you know.-- I don't give a s*** about that. lol Ha! Should've known he was bluffing! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:03, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hehhe... who? My family doesn't make games. I am using an English patch. ^^ :Game, so is Mother 3... ::'O_O heh, heh...*hears police sirens outside of house*-- :::LOL don't worry. :Um, yeah..well the Star Arena is...um...totaled...-- btw, when people are submitting ideas for new arenas, do they give the idea on your talk page, or do they post it on your user page? On his talk page probably.-- :So who won the User:Timson622222/StMUB?-- Nobody. :Oh...;_;-- :>:( ::Anyways, I heard that you can capture BOTH Lugia and Ho-oh in HeartGold and/or SoulSilver. Is that true? Respond ASAP!-- :::Mind changing the polls when I have a chane t fix the poll archive. Start thinking of some ideas.-- *awkward silence* D= Ummm.... sorry, but not yet. D= I think you should build up your case more first. I think you should aim for the top user section, and finish up what you were doing for the KCC level pages. Remember when you added the infobox pictures to ones like Frozen Fantasy and Mad Mechanism? Do that to the rest, and then we'll talk. =) GL. EmptyStar 03:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) lol, I might not have the time to make pictures, and I need to play Canvas again to see the enemies of the course. Do you know how hard Canvas Curse is? It's the hardest game in the entire Kirby series IMO. :I can finish the actual infoboxes, I just need you to make the pictures inside them. And yes I know about KCC, I have it, and have also beaten it. EmptyStar 04:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::g2g in 10 mins. Anyways, how about you put up the boxes now, then tomorrow I can upload the pictures. BTW I put you in my comic as the main character. Take a look. Wait, when did you make a comic? :/ :::lol, yeah I saw that when I went there earlier. Haha. =) EmptyStar 05:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Are there any other characters besides the ones I've heard of? :Thats not a comic, that's a story... and why am I'' not in it? ::You'll have a larger role in ''Stars that Fade Away, Lucario. And it's a story because I don't want to show you my horrendously bad drawings. :::I used to make a sprite comic, o so long ago... ::::Let me guess, there's some n00b edit warring the Castle Lololo page? I don't know how, but....... ....When a user makes an edit, the home page says they added your UmbreonCalm.png image to the article even though they didn't! WTF? :What the heck? Editwar You're talking about me and Kirbystar9245, right? And if I keep undoing his posts, I'm out of here? Reversinator :I'm talking about Kirbystar9245, who is going to be out of here if He keeps doing it, not you. ::Ah, I see. Also, I saw your user page and you said that you were one of the youngest people here, right? Well I beat you. I'm 11 in 6th grade. Reversinator :::I'm 11 in 7th. My birthday is January 12th, 1998. Still younger than me? ::::I'm June 25, 1998. That makes me younger. Reversinator